Riddled Ways
by dragon-diva
Summary: When four mysterious people arrive at Hogwarts, Harry wonders how his girlfriend knows them. They all hide a secret, that may distroy them all.


RIDDLED WAYS

Leona Gatrell looked over to her boyfriend. They were awaiting the arrival of the first years so the sorting could begin. He smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling. Leona had arrived at Hogwarts in her third year, a transfer from Uluru School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Australia. She had been sorted into Gryffindor and became friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. She and Harry had finally acted upon their feelings at the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts. Now in their 7th and final year they all started to feel excited and dismayed that they would never be returning to their home away from home.

"I'm hungry! Can't the midgets hurry up?" Came the whining voice of Ron.

Before his friends could say a word to his friend, the great hall opened it's door to reveal Professor McGonnigal leading the frightened first years to get sorted.

* * *

A short time later, half way through the feast the Great Hall's doors swung open again. Many students gasped or stifled screams at what they saw.

Four figures clad in leather stood in the doorway glancing around them. The 5"9 tall middle aged woman in front of her companions was clothed in red leather, her jet black hair spiked around her face. Her brown eyes where dark and weary, but alert. Her bare shoulder bled from a large gash, blood dripping from her fingers. She was eerily scary looking.

On her left stood a middle aged, 6"4 broody man. He was clad in leather and denim. His brown hair was curly and hung just beneath his ears. His blue eyes darted around the great hall, as if he was searching for someone. He had a cut above his left eye, and limped slightly displaying he was more injured than he appeared. The other man on the red leather woman's right was shorter than his male cohort. His blue mohawk hair, hazel eyes, fully clothed leather appearance and many piercings gave this young man a punk look. He looked as though he hadn't been injured, but in actual fact he was wounded in his side. He had his arm around the young woman next to him, for support. The last woman of the four mysterious guests to Hogwarts, was around 17. Her ocean blue eyes also searched the Great Hall for something or someone. Her mini leather skirt revealed her longs legs, the left one bleeding from a gash on her knee. Her long chocolate red hair was matted with blood, form a cut above her hair line. It was difficult to see who needed the support more, the punk or the young woman.

Harry looked at his friends with raised eyebrows. They shrugged eyes wide. Then before a word could be said Leona flew out of her seat and rushed to the mysterious four. The red leathered woman smiled slightly seeing Leona rush towards them. Harry wanted to call to Leona, warning her not to trust them, but before he could utter a word, Leona flung herself at the woman in a tight hug.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where have you been? Why haven't you answered me? I thought you were all dead! Where's Kima?" Leona rambled.

"Ley! Calm down." She said with an Irish accent, and shook Leona by the shoulders to calm her down.

"God, Leys you act like you haven't seen us since dinosaurs last roamed the earth." The Russian young punk said. The young girl clutching him rolled her eyes.

"Bite me Dimitri." Leona snapped back playfully.

"Oh! Please! Come here then." He said eyes wide and hopeful. The red leather woman chuckled.

"Break it up you two. We can watch you snipe at each other later. We are here for other things." The tall middle aged man said in his French baritone. Leona looked puzzled.

"Why _are_ you here? And what in hell happened?"

"I propose the same question." Came the voice of the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"So do I!" Harry mumbled. He had just watched his girlfriend talk and flirt with these strangers. He wanted to know who they were!

"Sorry we're late Professor. We ran into some unwelcomed guests." At this statement Leona raised her eyebrows. She didn't know they were coming. Hell, she had thought they were dead!

"That is fine Kayla. Do you need Madam Pompfrey's assistance?" Dumbledore said concern in his eyes, and something else that Harry could not place.

"Please." Kayla, blood still dripping off her fingers from her deep cut, bowed her head in respect to Dumbledore.

"About time he asked." Dimitri mumbled. The young woman at his side chuckled and Leona, who also heard him, shot him a look. Madam Promfrey ushered the group out of the Great Hall, Leona looked over at Harry, mouthed "I'll explain later" and hurried out behind her injured friends.

The students and teachers looked at their Headmaster waiting for an explanation.

They were disappointed, as Dumbledore offered no explanation as why the group was at Hogwarts.

"Why didn't he tell us why they're here?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, as they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room a little while later.

"I don't know. All I want to know is how Leona knew them." Harry said grimly.


End file.
